


Sonic Characters as Shit me and my friends have said

by EtchicalConsumptionUnderCapitalism



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Memes, literally just stuff me and my friends have said, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchicalConsumptionUnderCapitalism/pseuds/EtchicalConsumptionUnderCapitalism
Summary: literally just read the title
Kudos: 10





	Sonic Characters as Shit me and my friends have said

"you've discovered my true identity i'm a fucking loser"  
-shadow

"double triple crapiola"  
-sonic

"yo... it's ya boi... uh... skinny knuckles."  
-knuckles

"I cAn fEel iT iN mY FeeT"  
-knuckles

"he gives you disappointment und rage... i got little bites"  
-blaze

"let us engage in billiards."  
-sonic

"shadow shits himself: the trilogy"  
-shadow

"Guardian, you picked the wrong house, fool."  
-shadow

"Get yo lobsta lookin ass outta here"  
-sonic to knuckles

"Can we go ONE FUCKING SESSION. WITHOUT SOMEONE fucking SOMETHING?!"  
-silver

sonic: Can I roll for intimidation?  
silver (dungeon master): Fuckin... sure I guess  
sonic: BAHHAHA  
jet: HE ROLLED A NAT 20  
silver:  
jet: HAHAHAHAH  
silver: Zephyr is intimidated by the 18 inch dildo  
-silvers dnd campaign

"SEDUCE THE FORKLIFT"  
-sonic

“can you guys stop having gay sex while im playing sonic forces”  
-probably mephiles

“my chakras gon be all types a’ balanced”  
-blaze

“what do you need a girlfriend for? you have shadow!”  
-silver  
“shadow can only do so much.”  
-sonic

“you know what they say! time is food and im hungry”  
-mephiles

“i swear to god i will grab you by your ankles and centrifuge you into every available surface if you talk about TEETH SKIN ever again.”  
-silver to mephiles

“master oogway did not talk about darth plagueis the wise”  
-Shadow


End file.
